


Regrets?

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wakes up the morning after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets?

**Author's Note:**

> HP Wiki had nothing but video game pictures on Terry's appearance, so I took the liberty of making it up. Written for the prompts of 'regret' and 'Gryffindor/Ravenclaw pairings' at [HP Humpdrabbles](hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com).

Sunlight was just beginning to shine through the hotel window when she began to stir. Still drowsy, Hermione Granger awoke with a feeling of confusion she couldn’t quite place, it wasn’t a bad feeling. She actually felt good; aside from a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something. 

Hermione sat up, stretch and looked around her room; it was a lot messier than she remembered ever leaving a room, even at a hotel, then she noticed the naked man in her bed. She jumped, squeaked and pulled the duvet up to her chest to conceal her naked body, before she realised how pointless that was.

It also revealed the unconscious form of Terry Boot, just as naked as she was.

Terry’s body was slightly stoutly built and his skin was dark olive. Curly black hair covered his head, the centre of his chest, and Hermione blushed but didn’t control her wandering eyes, between his legs. That hair was nice, she thought, it had given her something to hold onto. She had a sudden flash of her hands tangled up in it as Terry lapped eagerly between her legs. 

Memories flooded over Hermione, not quite in chronological order. They’d met in the bar after the Transfiguration Conference, she recalled. And the smell of the coffee lingered in the air; she’d invited him up for a drink. ‘Coffee in her room’ had she really used that old line?

She’d been glad she had. Especially by the time she’d been on her hands and knees, with Terry sliding deeply into her from behind. 

But Hermione was certain she hadn’t just come on to him in the bar straight away. She wasn’t like that. She’d genuinely wanted to talk to him about his presentation. He’d said some interesting things about switching spells, she remembered that much. 

It wasn’t that he’d grown much better looking since school. Or that he’d distained formal roles, for a smart shirt, well-fitted trousers and stylish frameless glasses. They’d talked and chatted and slowly the talk had grown more personal. She remembered flush of excitement when he’d made some comment about her appearence. She’d hardly gone all out with it, like she had for the Yule Ball, but she’d put in a bit of extra effort for the public appearence. His eyes had practically shined with knowing by then.

“Strange place for to look for someone. An academic conference,” He’d said, gently smiling at her.

“Well, I’ve done the opposites attract thing before,” She said, heart hammering, even as she tried to match his flippant tone.

And she hadn’t been lying. She liked Terry and respected his intelligence but it was possible she was overthinking things. This was hardly the romance of the ages. She admitted it to herself as she quietly got dressed; she’d had a one night stand with Terry Boot and she had very much enjoyed it.

She had no regrets, she insisted, but still, it was probably better if she wasn’t here when he woke up.


End file.
